Le foot, ça rapproche les gens
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: Réunion mondiale à Moscou. Allemagne vient de se faire disqualifier et fait la gueule à France. États-Unis débarque sur le territoire russe avec son nouveau petit copain après la gay pride, au risque de subir les foudres de Tchétchénie et la jalousie mystérieuse de Russie. Heureusement que le foot, ça rapproche les gens.


Jamais une réunion mondiale n'avait été aussi tendue. A partir du moment où Russie avait trouvé sa place à côté de France et que les commérage étaient allés de bon train, Angleterre avait senti la merde – et la jalousie imminente d'Allemagne – arriver. L'anglais s'était stratégiquement placé en bout de table près de la fenêtre, entre Romano qui le fixait comme s'il voulait que ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites pour lui donner des claques et Catalogne avec sa demande d'indépendance collée sous la table pour la sortir dès qu'il le jugerait utile. Enfin bref, Angleterre se sentait légèrement oppressé par ses voisins de table mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui allait arriver.

Alfred était en retard mais bon, ce n'était pas si surprenant, il faisait toujours tout pour qu'on le remarque. Ludwig venait d'arriver et son regard noir déviait déjà sur le bras de Russie nonchalamment passé le long des épaules de Francis, pas spécialement content que son mari – depuis 1955* quand même, c'est pas rien – fricote avec les nations d'Europe de l'Est. Il était accompagné de Westphalie, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, tout le monde avait amené une région (pour France, c'était Normandie qui avait déjà trouvé sa place à côté d'Écosse, et pour Russie c'était cet aristocrate de Tchétchénie qui semblait tout le temps être en train de faire attention à où il posait ses mains, tsk).

Et enfin, alors qu'Allemagne qui ne retirait toujours pas son regard intimidant de méchant nazi de Ivan s'apprêtait à débuter la réunion, Alfred débarqua. Et quel débarquement. 1944 c'était rien à côté de ce qui se passait.

Il entra avec Dakota du Nord (ou du Sud ? Impossible de les discerner, décidément), mais également en tenant par la main un homme inconnu au bataillon, avec des arcs en ciel tartinés sur le visage et un énorme drapeau accroché dans le dos. Mais pas un drapeau américain, un drapeau arc en ciel. Tchétchénie commençait déjà à se sentir menacé, s'enfonçant dans son siège et débutant une crise de panique.

 **« Pardon, je reviens de la gay pride. Ah et j'vous présente Jack, mon petit ami ! Il voulait assister à la réunion. »**

France put sentir le regard et même le corps entier de Russie se crisper et Tchétchénie frôler la syncope devant cette provocation. Mais les deux ne réagissaient pas ainsi pour les mêmes raisons. Le tchétchène était juste un homophobe et Russie bah… Est-ce que c'était une lueur de jalousie que France voyait briller dans ses améthystes ?

 **« Bien. Alors si tu as fini de t'afficher, on peut commencer ? »**

Le ton de Russie attira enfin l'attention d'Alfred qui haussa un sourcil et alla enfin d'asseoir, attirant le fameux Jack sur ses genoux. Lorsque Corée du Sud sortit son thermomalaise pour mesurer le niveau de malaise dans la salle, il frôlait les 50 degrés. Russie était à deux doigts de faire tout péter comme la Tsar Bomba, alors France notre héros international prit les choses en main.

 **« Je parie 100 rafales que je termine en finale de la Coupe du Monde contre Russie.**

Là, il s'attira l'attention tout le monde, et même l'agréable surprise de Russie. En revanche, ça ne fit qu'aggraver sa relation avec Allemagne, qui boudait toujours dans le coin des disqualifiés avec Italie. Mais c'est bien connu, le football, ça rapproche les gens. Tout le monde oublia instantanément l'entrée fracassante d'Alfred, au grand damn de celui-ci.

 **\- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, Francis** , rétorqua Brésil, qui raflait tous ses matchs soit disant grâce à son collier porte bonheur avec un bout de morue, cadeau de papa Portugal. Dé-gueu-lasse.

 **\- Ne soyez pas si confiants** , réplique Angleterre d'un ton supérieur sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

 **\- Toi tu n'étais même pas sensé venir. Je pensais que tu boycottais la Coupe du Monde depuis l'histoire de l'espion**. D'ailleurs j'attends toujours les preuves de ma culpabilité. »**

La réponse de Russie, sur un ton à la fois aussi doucereux et dangereux, cloue le bec d'Arthur qui hausse les épaules avec dédain et boit une gorgée de son thé.

Et à la sortie de la réunion, tout le monde en parle encore de cette foutue Coupe du Monde. Sauf Russie et France, maintenant qu'ils sont isolés et peuvent parler comme ils le veulent.

 **« Il est hideux** , déclare Russie en se lamentant comme quand il parlait de son cauchemar à propos de Poutine en kigumi licorne en train de lui dessiner un lézard en mosaïque sur le torse que Autriche avait interprété comme un désir sexuel refoulé pour les licornes ou Poutine. France lui tapote gentiment l'épaule, sachant de quoi il parle.

- **Alfred n'a jamais eu de goût. Même pas pour choisir ses partenaires, visiblement…**

 **\- Il a quoi de plus que moi franchement, ce Jack ?**

 **\- De l'argent ?**

Et là, devant le regard que lui lance son ex-petit copain, France est persuadé qu'il aurait dû fermer sa gueule et qu'il allait se faire fister avec une bouteille de Smirnoff avant la finale. Il se rattrape aussitôt.

 **\- J'veux dire… Évidemment que tu es riche aussi, mais pas au même niveau. Il a l'air d'être le genre de type blindé de thune qui affiche bien sa richesse. Pas le genre d'Alfred, d'ailleurs, je comprend pas trop ce qu'ils font ensemble… »**

Puis en fin de journée, France rentre dans sa chambre d'hôtel à Moscou, qu'il a réservé pour tout le temps de la Coupe du Monde ainsi que les réunions internationales. Ludwig est déjà là, strictement assis devant son bureau à rédiger des rapports financiers ennuyeux à mourir et confirmant un échange commercial avec Japon. Francis se colle à son dos et passe ses bras autour du cou de l'allemand qui ne bronche même pas.

 **« Tu boudes Lulu ?**

 **\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Francis. J'ai du travail. »**

Ah ouais d'accord, froid comme les glaciers d'Emil.

Francis haussa les épaules en soupirant, virant les papiers du bureau et s'asseyant sur les genoux de son amant, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Ludwig soupira et croisa les bras en signe de rejet, sans pour autant le repousser.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me faire chier avec la Coupe du Monde ? Me raconter tes batifolages avec Russie ? J'ai pas le temps.**

 **\- On batifole pas, on discute…**

 **\- Et il a besoin de poser ses mains sur toi pour discuter ?**

 **\- Sérieusement, Ludwig ? Tu connais ma relation avec lui, ça va, on va pas se disputer sur ça pendant dix mille ans. »**

L'allemand ne répond pas mais Francis sent qu'il l'a blessé. Mais ça avait été fou de sa part de penser qu'il pouvait garder le pays de l'amour juste pour lui. Francis avait toujours été un séducteur, un mec tactile, limite un nymphomane. Être en couple ne l'empêchait pas de retourner parfois se frotter à Russie, son amant officiel depuis le XVIIe siècle, et parfois Angleterre avec qui y avait un feeling depuis la fin de la Première Guerre mondiale, voire même Prusse et Espagne. A ces époques, Francis et Ludwig se détestaient. Et depuis leur mariage, rien n'avait changé. Et Ludwig ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir cette jalousie dévorante.

 **« Tu sais, c'est toi que j'aime même si t'es nul au foot** , continue Francis, piquant Ludwig au vif.

 **\- Rappelle-moi qui a gagné en 2014 ?**

 **\- Tu t'es ramolli, depuis.**

 **\- Mein Gött... Tu vas voir un peu si je me ramollis ! »**

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Et putain ce que Francis l'aimait, ce ronchon aryen trop sérieux.

* * *

Russie, il était pas rentré chez lui tout de suite, il avait fallu d'abord emmener Tchétchénie à l'hosto. La gay pride américaine, c'était trop pour lui, son cœur n'avait pas très bien supporté. Mais finalement, il s'en était sorti.

Puis Ivan était parti dans un bar avec le groupe habituel d'alcooliques récidivistes dont Irlande et Roumanie faisaient partie. Allemagne était mystérieusement absent.

Et en ressortant, il avait eu le malheur de croiser Alfred… Seul. Ah. Les deux nations se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un instant, avant que Ivan tourne les talons pour partir.

 **« Attends… »**

Alfred lui attrapa le bras. Ivan qui avait un gros crush sur lui depuis 1945 allait désormais arrêter de se laver le bras. OMG IL L'A TOUCHÉ.

 **« C'était provocateur de ta part de venir habillé comme ça sur le territoire russe** , répondit Ivan avec une indifférence feinte, dégageant son bras.

 **\- Et toi c'est provocateur de trafiquer la Coupe du Monde pour faire gagner ton équipe.**

 **\- Pas tout à fait, c'est programmé pour que France gagne. Sinon ce serait trop suspect. »**

Il était sérieux… ? Difficile à dire, puis Alfred avait dit ça pour plaisanter, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse… Bref.

 **« Je peux t'inviter à boire un verre ?**

Russie haussa un sourcil.

 **\- Et ton Jack ?**

 **\- C'est pas vraiment mon petit copain, je l'ai rencontré à la Pride… Je voulais voir ta réaction.**

 **\- T'as pas été déçu, j'imagine.**

 **\- Non, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais lui rouler dessus avec un tank. »**

Mais quel gamin, franchement… Ivan était motivé à l'envoyer se faire foutre juste pour lui faire payer cette provocation.

 **« Non, tu vas pas me payer de verre, tu vas m'emmener au putain de restaurant le plus cher des États-Unis et tu vas tout payer.**

 **\- C'est vrai, t'es d'accord ?! »**

La pelle que roule Alfred à Ivan finit de convaincre celui-ci que cet américain est un sale connard manipulateur.

Mais wow putain, que Tchétchénie aille se faire foutre, il l'aime.

* * *

 _* : France et Allemagne se marient en 1955, ils signent le Traité de l'Elysée et le terme de ''couple franco-allemand'' apparaît_

 _** : Mais si, vous vous souvenez pas de l'affaire de l'espion russe empoisonné en Angleterre y a quelques mois ?_


End file.
